Girls and Boys
by JiggyHH
Summary: It is sixth year at Hogwarts for Harry & Co. And boy, do hormones fly! Rated PG-13 for language and perhaps more later...
1. The Dream

  
  
*~*The Dream*~*  
  
The day began like any other. Harry awoke to the sound of Dudley complaining that his bacon was undercooked. Harry slipped out of his bed and wiped the sleep from his eyes. He ran his hand through his untidy hair while he yawned and went downstairs.  
  
Aunt Petunia still had her hair in curlers and Uncle Vernon was reading the morning paper. Apparently Dudley didn't mind his bacon not being up to par because he had eaten all that was on his plate and had started on Uncle Vernon's. Harry just stared at the scene in the kitchen, turned around, and went back into his bedroom.  
  
Only one more weekend. Then I get to go back to Hogwarts, Harry thought to himself. He laid there on his bed remembering the good times he had at Hogwarts and thinking of the good times to come. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep again.  
  
~The Dream~  
  
He was on the Hogwarts Express heading back to school. He felt awkward not sitting with Ron and Hermione when, just then, Hermione came into the compartment and sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Hermione, it's good to see you. Where's Ron?"  
  
"Ugh, he's not here."  
  
"What?! Where is he then? Is he okay? He is not coming back to school??!!" Harry spat out.  
  
"Calm down Sparky!" Hermione didn't seem upset at all. Actually, she seemed totally unlike herself. "Who cares anyway?"  
  
"Hermione! He's our best friend!"  
  
"No, he just got in the way..."  
  
Harry snapped his head to stare at Hermione with disbelief just to find that she was staring back at him. "What are you talking about..."Harry started but Hermione interrupted by putting a finger to his mouth. Harry drew his head back and gave Hermione another look of disbelief.  
  
"I've been waiting for this moment since forever." Hermione leaned in to kiss Harry but he jumped up and backed into the other side of the wall in their compartment. He seemed to just realize that he was alone with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, what the hell are you doing?" was all Harry could say. But Hermione didn't answer him. She just walked towards him slowly. Before Harry knew what was happening, she had pressed herself up against him and started to kiss him. But the kiss never ended because...  
  
Harry woke with a start. He sat up in his bed and looked around the room as if to make sure no one was watching him.  
  
"Whoa!" 


	2. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

  
  
A/N: So ya, a bunch of you guys reviewed saying that you were upset about this story being about "Harry and Hermione"....I guess you will just have to keep reading to see why I said it was under "Ron/Hermione". Remember, this was just a dream.... (Just so you guys know, I'm totally Ron/Herm...I really don't like Harry/Hermione, but I thought it would be interesting to start a story with Harry all confused...) Just read ahead and you will get it...  
  
*~*Aboard the Hogwarts Express*~*  
  
"Whoa!" Harry couldn't believe what he just dreamed. He got up still groggy and went back downstairs. It was now lunch time. While Harry was eating his late brunch, he couldn't help but think about his odd dream.  
  
~I've been waiting for this moment for a long time.~  
  
Harry laughed at this and spat out his orange juice in the process. Luckily no one was in the kitchen to yell at him and he cleaned up his mess and went outside for a walk.  
  
He started thinking once again about school and how glad he will be in a couple of days. Then his thoughts went back to his dream. He just couldn't shake the thought of him kissing Hermione, even though he knew it wasn't real. It made him think about his feelings towards Hermione. Did he like her as more than a friend? Why hadn't he ever thought about this before? He decided to write to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
How's your summer been? Mine has been, well, you know. At least my aunt and uncle let me do whatever I want in my room now. They have just stopped caring I guess. Can't say that I care though.  
  
I had the weirdest dream last night. I dreamt about the Hogwarts Express and Hermione and everything. I guess I'll tell you when I see you though. Tell the twins and your mum and dad that I say hi. I'll see you at Platform 9 and 3/4.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry tied the letter to Hedwig and she flew out the window. Harry didn't know why he didn't tell Ron that he kissed Hermione in his dream. Maybe he really did have feelings for her. He tried not the think about it but all weekend he couldn't shake it.  
  
*****  
  
Early Monday morning Uncle Vernon took Harry to King's Cross and dropped Harry and his things off with out so much as a goodbye. Harry didn't even notice; he still had Hermione on his mind. He was running late so he jolted through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 to get onto Platform 9 and 3/4 and got onto the train just in time.  
  
He made his way to the back of the train to where he, Hermione, and Ron usually sat. But before he got there, he felt his luggage leave his arms and saw that Draco Malfoy had hit his bags onto the floor of the train.  
  
"Leave me alone Malfoy, now is not the time."  
  
"What's the matter Potter, afraid that I'll give you another scar?" Draco said and all the other Slytherins gave a loud laugh.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. I'm not in the mood!" Harry picked up his belongings and made his way to the last compartment while ignoring the look of disbelief in Malfoy's eyes because he didn't get a chance to fight Harry.  
  
Harry came into the compartment to find the smiling faces of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. Hermione got up and gave him a huge hug before he even put his things down. Harry felt a jolt of electricity. He had never felt that before when he hugged Hermione.  
  
After he put his things down Ginny gave him a big hug but he didn't feel the same rush that he had felt when he was touching Hermione.  
  
After greeting both Ron and Neville, Ron brought up the topic of Harry's dream. "So what's up with this dream that you had on the train Harry?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really." Harry said and blushed.  
  
"Oh come on Harry," Hermione pushed. "Let's hear it."  
  
"No, it's kinda embarrassing..."  
  
"Is it about Cho...?" Ron teased and nudged Harry.  
  
"No, it's about..." Everyone looked at him interested. "It's about...you." Harry pointed to Hermione.  
  
Everyone gave him a look of bewilderment which only gave Harry the option of telling them his dream. When he was done, everyone just sat there and kinda stared at one another. Then Hermione let out a laugh.  
  
"Haha, what a great dream. I can't believe you dreamt that. How cute! Lucky we don't like each other or that would be weird!"  
  
"Ya that would be. Um, lucky we don't, uh, like each other or anything." Harry choked. Only Ron noticed that Harry was uncomfortable which made Ron's face a little red with fury. 


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

  
  
A/N: First I would like to address Karri-Granger. You said that guys don't usually share their dreams. I wasn't offended, but you aren't writing the story now are you. ;-) And Harry isn't a regular guy...he is a wizard. He IS different...so ya. Heh! So thank you guys for the reviews, and I'm with you Teresa, I hope I get more reviews as well...they make me feel special! Heehee... K, enjoy this chapter...  
  
*~*Arriving at Hogwarts*~*  
  
Ron, Neville, and Harry were visiting Dean and Seamus in a different compartment and Luna had come into the compartment that was now only filled by Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"Oh my god mate, I can't believe you told Hermione that you had a dream about her!" Seamus declared when he heard what Harry had done.  
  
"I can't believe that you had a dream about Hermione in the first place!" spat Ron who recoiled after realizing that what he said had come off rude and bitter.  
  
"Well I can't blame you mate, Hermione is a looker." Neville remarked.  
  
"WHAT!" Ron burst out then regained his composure once he noticed everyone staring at him. "I mean, what? Do you like Hermione, Neville?"  
  
"What? Oh no. Actually, I'm rather fond of your sister, Ginny." Neville blushed.  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!!" Ron almost exploded. But Seamus, Dean, and Harry just laughed which changed the conversation to a more lighthearted mood.  
  
*****  
  
"So he is dreaming about you now?" Luna raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh come off it, it was just a dream. It's not like he thinks of me that way or anything." Hermione defended herself.  
  
"Well, you are lucky either way, I wish he would at least dream about me, but he doesn't even know that I exist!" Ginny pouted.  
  
"Oh yes he does. Don't be so hard on yourself Gin." Hermione consoled her best friend.  
  
"Then why did he forget me in his letter to Ron?" Luna and Hermione just looked at each other, then at Ginny to signal for her to explain. "Ron got a letter. I knew it was from Harry because Hedwig brought it. So naturally I read it when Ron was out practicing Quiddich. In his letter, Harry mentioned that he had that dream and that Ron should say hi to the twins and our mum and dad. He TOTALLY forgot that I live there!"  
  
"Oh Ginny I'm sure he didn't mean to. He was probably just tired or something. Don't think to hard about it or you will drive yourself crazy." Hermione declared.  
  
"Well at least you get to see him everyday Ginny. I would love to live there." Luna said all of a sudden.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't see Harry everyday." Ginny said and looked to Hermione for an explanation. Hermione was just as confused as Ginny was.  
  
I'm talking about your brother you dummy!" Luna said. "Oh, that bright red hair and mmm, those freckles. Oh dear me if I could just..."  
  
"ALRIGHTY, THANKS!" Ginny's eyes were extremely wide. She was so stunned at what she just heard that she totally forgot all about her crush. "Oh look, we're here. Let's get our stuff so we can all get the same carriage to the school."  
  
*****  
  
Every student filed out of the Hogwarts Express to find something incredibly different. The carriages were much smaller this year. They were just big enough to fit two people. Dean and Seamus jumped in one while Luna pulled Ron into another one. Ginny was about to ask Harry if wanted to sit in one with her but Neville asked Ginny first. She didn't want to be mean so she accepted and Neville held out his hand and she gracefully got into another carriage. This left Harry and Hermione to sit together.  
  
"Hermione, I need to tell you something." Harry said right as the carriage door closed.  
  
"Alright, shoot."  
  
"Um, well. I don't know how to say this...." Harry stammered.  
  
"I have an idea. Just come out a say it." Hermione teased.  
  
"Oh, alright. Ahem, well ya see, I keep thinking about that dream and well, um, the thing is....I don't know what to think about it."  
  
"There isn't really anything to it, Harry."  
  
"Are you sure, I mean, we have been friends for a long time and..."  
  
"Harry, you don't like me. I know it."  
  
"How do you know that? For all I know, I DO like you."  
  
"Harry, if you liked me, you wouldn't be telling me this. We wouldn't be having this conversation." Hermione smiled at Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really flattered that you would consider having more feelings about me, but I know that you don't."  
  
Harry just looked at Hermione. She was totally right. He didn't like her as more than a friend. He just liked her as a best friend. He loved her as a friend, and that was all. He gave her a hug and they started talking about how Hermione was excited about all of their classes they were taking this year.  
  
*****  
  
When they got to school everyone jumped out of their carriages and headed into the castle. Dean and Seamus were the first inside. Harry and Hermione got out and waited right outside the door for Ron. Neville helped Ginny out of the carriage and Ginny looked up towards the castle and caught Harry's eyes. She smiled and he smiled back. Ron fell out of his and Luna's carriage slightly frightened with his hair a mess. Luna climbed out after him with a look of satisfaction on her face.  
  
"What's up with you?" Harry asked when Ron joined them.  
  
"Um, nothing." Ron looked at Hermione, blushed, and then went inside the castle before Luna could catch up to him. 


	4. Another Dream?

  
  
A/N: Thanks you all that reviewed my last chapter. And thanks to my little sister who caught all my little typos. I went back and fixed them. She also pointed out that I needed to write the chapters...so I took her heed on that too! Thanks also to Heather, Michelle, Erin, Teresa, and my weird @$$ cousin, Nathan. K, enjoy the next chapter and PLEASE review. xox  
  
*~*Another Dream?*~*  
  
The sorting hat just finished sorting all the new first years into their houses. Who would have thought that there was another Creevey brother to be sent into Gryffindor to praise Harry?  
  
"I would like to make an announcement." Everyone in the Great Hall became silent. Albus Dumbledore was starting another one of his always famous speeches. "I would like to welcome all our new students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure you will enjoy your years here. Our staff and students will make you feel at home. Well, most of them will." With this Dumbledore gave a slight glance to the Slytherin table and Filch, the caretaker. "Well, with that being said..." and with a wave of his hand, food appeared on every table and there was a tremendous applause.  
  
While eating, Harry asked Ron, "So what happened with you and Luna in the carriage?"  
  
Ron choked on the piece of roast beef he had shoved in his mouth. "What are you talking about? Nothing happened! Why would you say that? Why are you staring at me? Everything is fine, nothing's the matter!" Harry and Hermione simply gave Ron a look that told him that they weren't buying a word he said. "Ugh, fine!" Ron threw down his fork. "If you really wanna know what happened...."  
  
"Well, YA!" Harry and Hermione blurted in unison.  
  
"She, she....she threw herself at me." Ron had trouble spitting his words out.  
  
"She did WHAT?!" Hermione scoffed.  
  
"She was kissing all over me."  
  
"Ugh, I'm sure you enjoyed that!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"No, there was nothing I could do, she just....just...I dunno, she just attacked me!" Harry burst into laughter but Hermione still had a sour look on her face. "What do you care anyway?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't care. I just thought you would like someone that wouldn't just THROW themselves on you."  
  
"Hermione, I don't like Luna. I told you, I couldn't help what happened."  
  
"Ya, is that why it looks like a vacuum attacked your neck?!?!" With that Hermione threw her napkin onto her plate and ran up to the Gryffindor common room. Harry was almost dying of laughter.  
  
"What is so funny?" Ron demanded of Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing..." Harry mused. "You two just remind me or your mum and dad is all."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione and Ron had gotten over their little tift and were now joking over what Seamus had been saying about Malfoy during Herbology class.  
  
"Ya, and look at his girlfriend; she looks like a freaking dog! They would have the ugliest babies. I would never wish that upon ANY child." Ron stated.  
  
"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you that beauty is on the inside?" Hermione responded.  
  
"Don't tell me you are going to defend PANSY?!?!?!" Ron retorted.  
  
"Well, she does look a little like a dog...."  
  
"Ya, especially up close!" Harry said and he and Ron laughed so loud that half their class looked up from their assignments.  
  
"Seriously, could there be an uglier couple? I don't THINK so!!"  
  
"Well, Draco isn't that bad of a looker actually..." Hermione thought out loud.  
  
"Now I HAVE to be hearing things." Ron half-laughed. "Hermione Granger cannot be saying a nice thing about Draco Malfoy!"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, Ron, I hate Malfoy just about as much as you do, but I'm not blind you know." Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing and with that, Ron couldn't look Hermione in the face without his ears turning a brighter red than his hair.  
  
*****  
  
It was almost 10 o'clock at night and the common room was clearing out. Hermione and Ron were still a little mad at each other so they had gone to bed early. Dean and Seamus were just saying goodnight to everybody while Harry was signing the last of the Creevey brothers' pictures and new articles of him. Now only Ginny, Neville, and Harry were in the common room.  
  
Harry was finishing up his Transfiguration homework while eavesdropping on Neville telling Ginny not to let the bed bugs bite. Harry turned around just to see Neville give Ginny a hug and go up to bed. Ginny came and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Got yourself a boyfriend there, Ginny?"  
  
"Oh no, I don't like Neville, I just don't have the heart to tell him that I am interested in someone else."  
  
"And who would that be?" Harry inquired.  
  
"You." Ginny said simply. Harry was surprised that Ginny was so upfront and turned to look at her. He was greeted by a soft peck on the lips.   
  
"Goodnight Harry." Harry waited for himself to wake up. Then he realized that what just happened was not a dream. 


	5. Questions

  
  
A/N: Thank you guys again. Thanks to Nate and Michelle for telling me about my little typos...whoops. Um, I'm glad everyone was proud of Ginny. But Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S...I'm not a fan of Draco/Ginny. Not saying that that won't happen...not saying that it will...but just throwing that out there for all you know to know... K, you all want to read the next chapter and I give the people what they want so....  
  
*~*Questions*~*  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, he found his dormitory empty. He looked at his watch...he had slept in. He slipped out of bed and changed as quickly as a half-asleep person can change and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
When he arrived at breakfast only Hermione was there. "Rise and shine darling." Hermione joked.  
  
"Mrgmghmm." was all Harry could respond with. He poured himself some pumpkin juice before he talked. "Now don't you go calling me darling Hermione..."  
  
"Ugh, you're not still worrying about that dream are you?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"No, I'm just teasing. But I had another weird dream last night. But it was Ginny who kissed me and we were in the common room."  
  
Hermione slowly swallowed her food, placed her fork down, and turned towards Harry. "That wasn't a dream, Harry. That really happened."  
  
"I know, it seemed so real when it happened but I never remember going upstairs to bed so I must have been asleep. I felt like I was floating. I've never felt like that before in my life."  
  
"Harry, Ginny told me this morning that she really did kiss you last night. She said she couldn't help herself and that the time was perfect and everything."  
  
Harry just stared at Hermione. "But it was like a dream...the floating...."  
  
"Maybe you just enjoyed the kiss, Harry. Did you feel the same way as when you kissed Cho last year?"  
  
Cho? Harry hadn't thought about Cho since...well, since his dream about Hermione. "No, this felt different. It wasn't awkward or anything. It must have been a dream; if it was real it would have been awkward."  
  
"Harry, have you ever thought that you might like Ginny?" Hermione looked sympathetically at Harry as if she felt bad because she understood something that he didn't.  
  
"What? Like Ginny? No way, I mean, no I don't like Ginny." Hermione's face didn't change. "Stop looking at me like that Hermione! What are you, some relationship doctor now? Do you just know everything there is to know about what goes on in my head? Well you don't so just leave me alone!" Harry rushed out of the Great Hall and Hermione just sat there with a smile on her face.  
  
*****  
  
After the school day, Ron and Harry decided to take a walk around the lake. They would have rather flown but McGonagall was still waiting for the Ministry's response on the subject of letting Harry play Quiddich again, let alone fly on a broomstick.  
  
"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Ron said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"You just did." Harry smiled which let Ron know that of course he could ask his best friend a question.  
  
"Um, I was wondering...if you, uh...do you like Hermione?" Ron finally spat out.  
  
"Ya, sure I like her."  
  
"No, I mean...do, do you LIKE her?" Ron winced, not quite sure if he actually asked Harry this question and afraid of the answer if he did actually ask him.  
  
"Well, no. I don't like Hermione as more than a friend or anything. We have a close relationship but that is all. Just the same way that you feel about her." Harry explained. "Right?"  
  
"Um, ya. Hermione is just my friend. I like her as, uh, just a friend." The two friends soon started talking about other things and didn't come back to this topic.  
  
*****  
  
That following week, during Charm's class, Professor Flitwick announced that there was to be a Welcome Back Ball. "The ball is to be held in two weeks and everyone is to attend, with or without a companion." squeaked their tiny professor.  
  
Harry and Ron were immediately reminded of the time that they HAD to get dates for the Yule Ball and what a hassle that turned out to be. They settled on not asking anybody. The Yule Ball also brought back Ron's memory of fighting with Hermione as he so often did during their forth year at Hogwarts. Should he ask Hermione to the dance like she had told him to just two years ago?  
  
*****  
  
"So who are you asking to the ball, Harry?" Neville asked when everyone had congregated in the common room.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to ask anyone. It seems like too much of a hassle." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh, so you won't mind if I ask Ginny?" Neville couldn't look Harry in the eye.  
  
"Ya, go ahead. Why do you have to ask me anyway?"  
  
"Oh, well I thought you kinda...um never mind...." Neville went up to the dormitories without doing any of his homework.  
  
"Hey, Ron, wake up!" Harry nudged Ron who had fallen asleep on his Potions homework.  
  
"I didn't do it!" Ron woke with a start. "Oh, what.... where....?"  
  
"Ron, snap out of it. I just thought I should give you the heads up that Neville is going to ask Ginny to the Welcome Back Ball."  
  
"Oh, alright...wait, what?!" Ron had just realized what he heard, but Harry just shook his head, patted Ron on the back and went upstairs after saying goodnight.  
  
*****  
  
There was only a week until the ball and almost everyone had dates. Harry was asked by about a hundred first and second years before he finally said yes to a cute brunette forth year named Dawn. Dean and Seamus were going with Padma and Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown was asked by Colin Creevey. Ron had finally decided to ask Hermione, but didn't know what was stopping him. Every time he was going to ask her he couldn't go through with it.  
  
Then the perfect time came. Once again Hermione was alone at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and Ron made his way over. He sat down and they started a casual conversation. (It mostly consisted of Hermione nagging Ron to stop nagging her to stop nagging him to do his own homework.) But then Ron changed the subject rather quickly. After talking about how much they hated Snape, Ron said, "So, speaking of Snape, has anyone asked you to the ball yet?"  
  
Hermione didn't really see how Snape had anything to do with the ball, but smiled when she saw that Ron didn't see the connection either. "No one has asked me yet. Have you asked anyone yet?"  
  
"No, not yet." Ron grew redder.  
  
"Oh, so who do you wanna ask?" Hermione looked right into Ron's eyes. Ron got even redder, if that was even possible.  
  
"Hey, actually I was thinking of asking..."  
  
"RON! There you are! I've been looking all over for you. I need to ask you something."  
  
Ron just closed his eyes, turned and slowly opened his eyelids. He couldn't believe someone was interrupting him NOW. He opened his eyes to see Luna coming over to the table where he and Hermione were sitting. She sat right down next to him and took his hands in hers. Neither Ron nor Hermione could believe what was happening. "Ron, will you go to the Welcome Back Ball with me?" 


	6. The Welcome Back Ball

  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys all think it's funny. I love the whole romance thing...but sometimes it's great when it's funny. So ya, some of this story will be mushy or whatever, but some will definitely be humorous. Haha, yea!  
  
This chapter is pretty short compared to the previous one. Sorry!  
  
*~*The Welcome Back Ball*~*  
  
Ron didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe his luck. He was just about to ask Hermione to go to the ball when Luna had to butt in like she always tends to do. "Well, will you?" Luna asked which brought Ron back to reality.  
  
"Will I what?"  
  
"Will you go to the ball with me?" Luna repeated and squeezed Ron's hand in hers. Ron seemed to just notice that they were holding hands. He looked back at Hermione who wasn't looking at them. Her expression on her face was hard to read. She looked as though she was either mad or just not trying to be eavesdropping on Ron and Luna's conversation. Ron thought that this was rather rude and turned back to Luna.  
  
"Sure I'll go to the ball with you." Ron stated rather blandly.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Luna pulled Ron up so they were standing facing each other. She gave him and huge hug and kissed him on the cheek. Ron awkwardly hugged Luna back wondering if Hermione was watching what was going on. Then he heard Luna whisper something in his ear that was so unlike her voice that he almost thought it was someone else. Her voice was no longer soft and sweet but more raspy and seductive. "You won't regret going with me Mr. Weasley."  
  
Luna walked away and Ron say down totally dazed. "So, where were we...?" he started.  
  
Hermione just looked at Ron, got up, and walked away. Was it just Ron or were there tears in her eyes?  
  
***At the ball***  
  
Hermione was standing alone by the punch table. She didn't have a date but Ginny had convinced her to come along anyway.  
  
~"Oh, come on Hermione, you will have fun."  
  
"Ugh, I guess I'll go, just for you though."~  
  
A slow song was on right now and Hermione was one of the few wallflowers that didn't have anyone to dance with. Hermione looked at Harry and Dawn, there were deep in conversation. Her eyes roamed around the floor to the person she most wanted to see and not see at the same time. Ron and Luna were dancing too close for her to watch. She made her way out of the ball and up to her dormitory.  
  
Ron wasn't comfortable with Luna at all and while they were dancing, he looked over Luna's shoulder just in time to see Hermione leaving the ball. Before he realized what he was doing, Ron had pushed away from Luna and ran out after Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" Ron bellowed just in time to catch Hermione at the top of the stairs. Hermione turned around slowly; Ron could tell that she was wiping the tears off her face. When she was facing him she looked deep into his eyes and started walking down the stairs. Ron couldn't help but drop his jaw. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen: with the way her midnight blue dress flowed over the contours of her body and the way her hand delicately glided down the stair banister. Ron enjoyed watching her float down the stairs but couldn't wait for the moment that she would reach him. 


	7. A Good Night

  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get as many as the previous chapters, but that is okay. I will just have to come to terms with that. Heh. Um, I'm glad you guys are liking it, so here's the next chapter...  
  
*~*A Good Night*~*  
  
Hermione finally reached Ron and the two locked eyes which were both filling with tears. "Ron..." Hermione started but was interrupted by the opening of a door.  
  
"What are you doing Ron?" It was Luna. She had followed Ron out of the dance. Ron closed his eyes and heard his conscience tell him to "calm down, everything is alright." He then opened his eyes to see Hermione had continued to look at him and didn't even glance towards Luna. Ron offered his arm to Hermione and she took it without hesitation. The two walked arm in arm back into the dance leaving Luna outside a little mad but mostly confused.  
  
Ron led Hermione out onto the dance floor. Ron placed his hands on the small of her back and she looked up and smiled. She put her hands around his neck and played with his hair gently.  
  
Harry looked up from dancing with Dawn and spotted his two best friends dancing. He couldn't help but stare at them. They looked so comfortable with each other. Harry had never seen them so happy. Not even when Ron was eating or Hermione received a 110 on an exam did they ever look this happy.  
  
Harry looked around the dance floor at all the happy couples. He couldn't help but feel jealous because he didn't have any feelings towards Dawn. He also felt guilty because Dawn liked him and he felt like he was leading her on. His eyes then fell on Neville and Ginny. Ginny had her head on Neville's shoulder and her eyes closed.  
  
Harry felt a rush of anxiety and a weird twist in his stomach. At that moment Ginny opened her eyes and saw Harry looking at her. She smiled. Harry's stomach did a somersault. Just then the song ended and a faster song started. The rest of the night was spent dancing, laughing, and having a great time.  
  
After the dance, the Gryffindors made their way slowly up the stairs. They were all tired of dancing and their feet were very sore. Dean and Harry said goodnight to Padma and Dawn and the two girls headed over to Ravenclaw common room. Luna had already left the ball early. Harry started walking by Ginny and whispered in her ear, "Is there something going on with Ron and Hermione?" Ginny looked over to her brother and Hermione to see that they were walking with their fingers laced within each others fingers.  
  
"Use your eyes genius." Ginny teased Harry and elbowed him in the stomach slightly. Harry felt the same rush in his stomach that he felt when he and Ginny had made eye contact during the ball. Was it because she was flirting with him or was it the mere fact that she had hit his stomach?  
  
Once in the common room everyone began saying their goodnights. Neville hugged Ginny and went upstairs in a hurry. Harry and Dean followed Neville as they didn't have their dates to say goodnight to. This left only Ron and Hermione.  
  
There is NO way Luna can spoil this moment now is what went through both of their minds. "I had a blast tonight Ron."  
  
"I did too, tonight was really fun." Ron looked around hoping to see Harry so Harry could tell him what to do. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."  
  
"Ya, goodnight Ron." Hermione said and kissed Ron on the cheek.  
  
"Um, goodnight." Ron said and went to kiss Hermione on the cheek as well. But Hermione turned her face and their lips touched. Ron pulled back, afraid that he might have offended Hermione or something but she was smiling at him.  
  
"Night Ron." Hermione started to walk backwards up to her dormitory.  
  
"K...I'll um, see you...to...tomorrow..." Ron stuttered and started walking backwards like Hermione but failed miserably and fell over backwards and did a little backwards somersault and recovered as quickly as possible. Hermione had to stop herself from laughing but couldn't hold in a little giggle.  
  
"Sleep tight Ron." Hermione said and turned and hopped up the stairs giggling to herself.  
  
"Um, you too....you, uh, have a nice night!" Ron called after Hermione. He face was still red when he turned to go upstairs and when he entered his dormitory he had a huge smile on his face. He was startled to see all four boys awake staring at him with smiles as he entered the room. He looked at Harry who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?!" Ron said. Then all four boys threw their pillows at him and teased him until he told them to shut it.  
  
"Just tell us what happened!" Dean urged Ron on.  
  
"Hey, I don't kiss and tell!" Ron said and threw his covers over his face, sheltering himself from the pillows that the boys had bombarded him with again. 


	8. Discussions

  
  
A/N: K, thanks for all the reviews for last chapter. I'm so happy that a whole bunch of you liked it. It was seriously such a blast to write. I was laughing and giggling to myself when I wrote it. No really...I was. Heh.  
  
Um, yea for Nathan and Michelle for commenting on the somersault, I thought that was fun. Thanks Michelle for saying it was genius! *blushes*. And yea for Rinaula for liking the pillows. I seriously saw that scene in my head and I just wanted to join in...or whatever...  
  
Numair's Daine: Yea, this story is totally a soap opera...I admit it. Heh. Oh, and Zinis, you said that no boys act the way that these boys act, not even wizards? Tell me, how many wizards to you know? Anyway, next chapter...  
  
*~*Discussions*~*  
  
Morning came too quickly for all that attended the ball the night before. Luckily it was Sunday and no one cared when anyone got up. Surprisingly Ron was the first one awake and stumbled down from his dormitory rubbing his eyes with one hand and gliding his other hand along the wall to balance him. He collapsed into the sofa and stared at the fire in the fireplace as it finished dwindling down from last night.  
  
Shortly afterward, Harry made his way downstairs and joined Ron on the sofa. One by one, all the Gryffindor boys filled up the sofa and looked into the dying fire remembering the events of last night. Then Neville's stomach growled which meant it was definitely time to eat. Neville, Seamus, and Dean made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast....or whatever meal it was....they all woke up so late.  
  
"Hey Harry?" Ron turned his head to ask Harry while his eyes were still locked on the dying flames.  
  
"Ya?" Harry responded sounding still half asleep.  
  
"Do you like Hermione...you know...as more than a friend?"  
  
Harry woke up a little more, startled a bit by the question. "No. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ron looked away at the fire and stared at Harry until Harry looked away too. He saw the look in Ron's eyes and then turned back to the fire. "Oh, ya, I almost forgot. Sorry, I'm a bit tired."  
  
"So you didn't answer my question. Do you like Hermione as more than a friend?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Yes, I did answer your question. You must be tired then too." Harry retorted.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Wake up mate! I said I-don't-believe-you."  
  
"Why would you say a thing like that?!" Harry started to get defensive.  
  
"Harry, I see the way you look at her....especially when I'm around..." Ron spat.  
  
"I don't look at her or you in any weird way..." Harry said. Ron gave Harry another look that made Harry read Ron's mind almost. Then Harry realized what Ron was talking about.  
  
"Alright, I admit that I just might be a little jealous I guess." Harry sighed.  
  
"So you do like her!!" Ron accused.  
  
"No Ron, I don't..."  
  
"But you just said..."  
  
"Just drop it will ya!" Harry yelled and left the common room in a huff. This left Ron furious. Just then Hermione came downstairs. Ron's face stayed red, but for a very different reason. Hermione noticed Ron on the sofa, smiled, and went down to the Great Hall. Ron recomposed himself by trying to stop his hair from standing on end and went through the portrait hole after Hermione.  
  
***In the Great Hall***  
  
Harry and Ginny were eating together. Harry had just finished telling Ginny what had happened between him and Ron in the common room.  
  
"I mean, I don't want to be jealous...I don't even know what I am jealous of. I don't like Hermione like that."  
  
"I know what you're jealous of." Ginny said without looking up from her plate.  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"I'm a girl, I know these things."  
  
"Well, what is it then?" Harry wanted to know.  
  
"You aren't jealous that Ron is with Hermione. You are just jealous that he is with someone." Ginny explained.  
  
"That's ridiculous Ginny. I'm happy for Ron."  
  
"You misunderstand me Harry. You just want a relationship. You and Cho didn't work out last year, and you might still be hurt about that. I know that you are happy for Ron, but inside you just can't help but want what he has. No, NOT Hermione," Ginny clarified, noticing Harry start to open his mouth. "You just want a relationship is all."  
  
All Harry could do was blink at Ginny. He was at a loss for words. Ginny was almost peering into his thoughts and soul. How could she know what he was feeling? Maybe he is not the only one who feels this way.  
  
"I'm right, aren't I?" Ginny smiled at Harry's silence.  
  
"Ya." The two ate in silence for a while until Harry spoke again. "Where can I find a relationship like that?"  
  
Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. "With me."  
  
Harry didn't know how to respond. He suddenly remembered that Ginny had kissed him. He could have sworn that it was a dream. "Ginny, um, I don't think, uh, that I like y...."  
  
"So what are you going to do about Quiddich?" Ginny interrupted him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I suppose you will be able to play again now that Umbridge is gone." Ginny responded. Harry realized that Ginny was avoiding talking about their relationship. The two finished their meal talking about how Harry was about to become Seeker again. 


	9. Aftermath

**A/N: First of all, I know that a lot of you have been telling me to get more events in here and longer chapters. I agree. The only thing is that I've already written a lot of these chapters a while ago. So once I get past chapter 12 or 13 or so, I'll be writing longer ones. Not that I don't enjoy the feedback, I do. Thanks a bunch guys!**

Aftermath

The next two weeks passed as if nothing had happened. No one would have noticed that Hermione had kissed Ron. The two continued their friendship as they had been for the past five years. Naturally this meant that they argued over every little thing, and, as always, no one thought anything of it.

Harry had not talked to Ginny about her feelings towards him since that day they were alone in the Great Hall. However, they did continue to talk about other things. Harry kept teasing Ginny because he no longer had to take Divination and she still had to endure Professor Trelawney's dreadful predictions.

Harry and Ron were back on the Quiddich team as Keeper and Seeker. Alicia Spinnet was the new team captain and had informed Harry and Ron that there were tryouts this Friday for the other two Chasers and the two Beaters because Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell had left school and the last two beaters resigned from the team because they were so terrible.

Next weekend was the first Hogsmeade trip. Harry was ecstatic about hanging out with his friends without having to worry about his Potions homework. He had pictured the perfect weekend until Ron told him what his plans were.

"Um, Harry...I was wondering...well you now how there is the Hogsmeade trip this weekend?" Ron started.

"Well ya..." Harry would have been more excited about Ron mentioning Hogsmeade, but Harry sensed an odd tone in Ron's voice.

"W-well, this is, ahem, this is what I w-was, um, thinking..." Ron stuttered. "Do...you um, think...that, uh, maybe, um, I could go with...Hermione..." Ron was staring down at the floor, waiting for Harry to say something. Harry just waited in silence for Ron to finish his question. "...alone?" Ron finished, and then finally looked up.

Harry did not know why he had expected this, but he had. "Ya, sure." So much for his weekend plans. Ron smiled and thanked Harry as they went up to their dormitory to change.

Harry threw off his shirt and sat down on his bed. "So..." he didn't know how to begin. "Um, so what's going on with you and, ahem, Hermione?"

Ron stopped dressing with his shirt still over his head and his arm only half way through his sleeve. When he emerged from his pajamas, his face had lost his smile. "I dunno, mate."

"Oh." Harry was planning on changing the subject when Ron continued.

"I just don't get it! One day she kisses me, the next day, nothing! Wait, that doesn't mean that I want her to kiss me, but I do, but no, UGH! I just wish I knew what she was thinking!! It seems like she just wants to be my friend and I don't know what to do!! UGH!!" Ron fell backwards onto his bed and just pouted at the ceiling. Harry slowly finished changing, afraid to make too much noise and upset Ron.

"What do you think I should do?" Ron sat up and asked Harry who had now climbed into his covers.

"Ron, look at who you're asking. The only time I kissed a girl, she was CRYING on me. I don't think I've had any better luck than you my friend."

"But what would you do if you really liked some girl and you thought that she liked you but you just weren't sure? Have you ever felt that?"

Harry thought of Cho and how he had felt about her last year, but then realized that he didn't feel the same rush when he thought about her as he had before. "Um, ya, I've felt that before."

"So what should I do?"

"I couldn't tell ya, mate. Ron, just get some sleep. We have to judge the tryouts tomorrow. I promise I'll think about it tonight."

"Hey! No more dreaming about Hermione!" Ron joked.

"Shut up. I thought that was your job." Harry retorted and it was his turn to be hit by a pillow. He tossed Ron his pillow back with a laugh, said goodnight, and fell asleep.

Harry did dream about a girl that night. It wasn't Hermione, it wasn't anybody. Harry never saw the girl's face in his dream. Harry had never had a dream like this before. He barely saw anything. He only felt the same rush that he felt when he was with someone special. But Harry never found out who this mystery girl was because he was awoken by crashes of thunder and lightning and could never fall back asleep.


	10. Hogsmeade Part 1

**A/N: Okey Dokey. Like always, thanks for the reviews. I'm thinking that I'll just keep that chapter title as "Chapter the Ninth" because only like two of you guys suggested other names. I still like it so ya… And a big thanks goes out to Kagome19 for such a nice praiseful review! K, moving on…**

Hogsmeade Part 1

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. His dream made him so happy. He felt like there was no wrong in the world. Harry went down to the Great Hall and sat next to Ron.

"Where's Hermione?" he asked.

"Oh, she finished her breakfast already. She went to the library to finish her Arithmancy homework."

"Hermione…Hermione didn't finish her homework?! Are you sure it was really her?! That's not the Hermione _I_ know!" Harry laughed and Ron nearly spit out his milk.

"But more seriously Ron, what are you going to do about her?"

"What do you mean?" Ron looked up from his food.

"You know what I mean, what's going on with you two?"

Ron choked on his cottage cheese and bulged his eyes signaling Harry to stop. Harry looked behind him and saw Ginny walking up to where they were eating. Harry caught on that Ron didn't want to talk about Hermione in front of Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny said happily and sat down to join them. "What are you talking about?"

Harry looked at Ron to see what he should say. Ron started coughing again. He got up and left the table muttering something about getting a glass of water. Ginny could tell something was going on and since she was a fifth year girl, she naturally wanted to know.

"Spill," she said simply.

"What?" Harry tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about, but he couldn't help smiling.

"I know you too well, Harry Potter…"

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't let Ron know you know." Harry said, lowering his voice.

"I would NEVER…" Ginny joked and leaned in so she could hear Harry's whispers.

"Alright, here's the thing," Harry started still very quiet. "Ron likes Hermione…you know, he LIKES her…"

"You say that like it's a secret or something…"

"YOU KNEW?!?!" Harry said louder than he should have because Ginny jumped back a little and several people looked up from their breakfast. "I mean, how did you find out?"

"When a girl kisses a guy, she tends to tell at least ONE person." Ginny said this like Harry should have known.

"Hermione TOLD you?!" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Wow, YOU'RE a quick one now aren't you?!" Ginny teased. Harry hit her playfully. The two laughed but when their eyes met, they became very quiet.

"Ahem, anyway," Harry began. "Ron really likes Hermione and wants to ask her to go with him to the Hogsmeade trip…alone. But he doesn't know how to go about doing that…"

"Oh." Ginny stated.

"That's where you come in, Ginny. You need to tell me what to tell Ron what to tell Hermione so he doesn't say something that he wouldn't normally say because he doesn't know what to say!!"

"Whoa, calm down! Enough TELLING and SAYING and more DOING and ACTING."

"What? I don't speak "girl," you've got to speak English so I can tell Ron what to tell Herm…"

"Alright! Whoa! Stop!" Ginny interrupted. Harry stopped. "Good boy." Ginny teased. Harry scoffed, but they both smiled. "Now, what we need to do is simply leave them alone." That sounded like such an easy solution. Why hadn't HE thought of that?

"Wait, who's WE?"

"You and me, Harry. I'll come to Hogsmeade with you three and we will just leave them alone." Ginny explained more calmly now that she noticed that Harry really didn't follow her.

"But how are we going to do that?"

"I don't know Harry, but I will when the time comes."

Later that day

Hermione met up with Ron and Harry after her Arithmancy class. She joined them under a tree by the lake. "Hey, Ginny wants to come with us to Hogsmeade. I told her that was okay. Is that alright?"

Ron just looked at Harry without emotion, but Harry knew that Ron couldn't believe more people would be hanging around him and Hermione. "Ya, that sounds like fun," Harry said, giving Ron the same emotionless face which told Ron everything was going to be fine.

At Hogsmeade

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had just ordered butter beers at the Three Broomsticks. They were all congratulating Ginny on getting a Chaser position on the Quiddich team.

Then, out of nowhere, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and said, "Let's get out of here," and pulled Ron out of his chair. Ron's face was filled with confusion as he was dragged out of the building. Ginny and Harry were left with the same confused look. Ginny broke the silence.

"Well that takes care of THAT! Our job here is done!" Ginny laughed. All of a sudden, Harry felt that same feeling that he had felt in his dream. He felt extremely happy. He had never felt this kind of happiness before. Soon he realized that Ginny's voice had faded away. Her lips were still moving, but he couldn't hear her talking. He just noticed her beauty and sat there in the Three Broomsticks, admiring her.


	11. Hogsmeade Part 2

**A/N: Yea! I reached 100 reviews for last chapter. Whooo hooo! K, now I'm done skipping so let's just get a move on.**

Hogsmeade Part 2

Ron and Hermione were walking down a Hogsmeade road. Hermione had just grabbed Ron out of the Three Broomsticks and was still holding his hand.

"Um, where are we going?" Ron asked.

"Does it really matter?" Hermione said and shifted her hand in Ron's so their fingers were now laced within each other's.

"As long as I'm with you." Ron bravely commented. He looked up to see Hermione smiling. He smiled back.

"Let's go visit the Shrieking Shack." Hermione proposed.

"Sounds perfect." Ron said and they walked down the road hand in hand.

At the Three Broomsticks

Harry was still admiring Ginny. He realized that she was the girl in his dream. He felt wonderful around her. Then he realized that he might creep her out if he continued to stare as he was. He snapped back to reality just in time to hear the end of Ginny's story.

"…so I told him I would." she concluded.

"Told who what?" Harry asked before he could stop himself. He didn't want Ginny to know that he wasn't paying attention to her.

"Harry, weren't you listening?" Ginny asked curtly.

"Um, YA…" Harry said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Then what was I talking about?"

"You JUST told me, why do I have to tell you back?" Harry got defensive.

"Ugh, I try and tell you about my love life, and you won't even give me the time of day!" Ginny got up from the table. "I don't even know why I bother to tell you anything!" With that, she stalked out.

Hermione and Ron had just arrived at the Shrieking Shack to find some people already there. None other than Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Golye standing on each side of him like massive body guards.

Draco noticed the two holding hands. A smirk spread across his face. "And I thought you could sink no lower, Weasley."

Hermione released Ron's hand so she could cross her arms in front of her. She shifted all her weight on one side so her body language showed how disgusted she was with Malfoy. She sighed heavily. "And what exactly does THAT mean?" she scowled.

"I'm surprised you don't understand what I'm talking about, Granger. I thought you were supposed to be smart. I guess you just lack common sense…" Draco drawled on.

"Ya, well compared to you…" Ron started to defend Hermione when Draco interrupted him.

"Let's take a look at this cute little couple… A Weasley (Draco screwed up his face as if he smelt something terribly foul) and a Mudblood…enough said!"

Ron's face flushed. Hermione stated rather calmly, "Well, at least Ron's not dating someone that looks like a dog!"

Draco was taken aback. "Pansy doesn't look like a…" he started but then regained his composure. "Maybe he's not dating a dog, but it looks like he's dating a hairy chipmunk!"

Before Hermione could stop him, Ron had charged towards Malfoy and punched him straight in the face. Crabbe and Golye instantly lunged at Ron, but Hermione was too fast for them. She had pulled Ron out of the way, causing the two to stumble head first into the mud. When they got up and wiped the mud out of their faces, Hermione was pointing her wand at them. Draco was whimpering on the ground in the fetal position. His nose was bleeding everywhere.

"Hermione, I can take care of this," Ron assured her.

"No Ron, fighting doesn't solve anything." Ron was going to refute but saw that Hermione was concerned so he didn't argue.

The three Slytherins staggered up from the ground. Malfoy wiped blood off his face while Crabbe and Golye did the same with the already hardening mud on their faces. They walked away; Crabbe and Golye were clenching their fists and Malfoy was muttering something that sounded like, "Wait until my father hears about this!"

Harry was walking the streets of Hogsmeade looking for Ginny. He wanted to apologize for not paying attention to her in the Three Broomsticks. But what was he going to say? Oh sorry, I was staring at you too much to pay attention!?"

Harry didn't really care what he was going to say to her as long as he got to see her again. But what does all this mean? And what exactly did she mean by "her love life?" I really should pay attention…

But just then, as Harry turned a corner, someone ran into him. He looked into a familiar face. It was Cho Chang. He hadn't talked to her since his last time at Hogsmeade. That was such a long time ago that he didn't know what to say.

Harry soon noticed that he had been staring at Cho for longer than necessary which made him even more confused as to what to say. It was even more awkward considering she was surrounded by her usual swarm of chatting girls.

"Oh, ahem, excuse me…" Cho muttered in a small voice as she scooted past Harry. She started to walk away with her group. Harry started to walk away as well, but then turned around.

"S-sorry…" he called out weakly. The group of girls laughed at him as if that was the dumbest thing he could have said. The girls walked away giggling. Harry just stared dumbfounded at his stupidity as they walked away. But just as Harry was about to walk away, he saw Cho look back and smile at him.

Harry smiled back and turned to go find Hermione and Ron, totally forgetting Ginny.


	12. Back to School

  
  
A/N: First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait with the updating! My computer got a virus and I couldn't get online for a couple of days.  
  
K, Anja. Just so you know Zenitram Nahtan is Nathan. My cousin. THAT is why he is so weird. That goes for all of you out there reading, you do Nathan! My cousin is a weirdo and his reviews only have half sense. But they are still fun to read.  
  
Alright, this chapter is longer and I'm happy because of it. I hope you all enjoy. Please review. Pretty Please!!!  
  
*~*Back to School*~*  
  
***At the Shrieking Shack***  
  
"Ugh! I could wring his little neck, that one!" Ron said after Malfoy had left his sight.  
  
"Oh Ron, don't talk like that!" Hermione rubbed his back to try and comfort him. Ron turned to face Hermione aburptly, causing her to step back in surprise.  
  
"Don't tell me you are defending that twit!"  
  
"Oh come on Ron! You know I hate Draco just as much as you do! But that doesn't give you the authority to kill him when he is no longer a problem. He is gone, so let the problem go." Ron was going to refute but realized that he couldn't argue with what Hermione had said.  
  
"You're right..." Ron said with a smirk on his face to show Hermione that he knew he was wrong. "I don't really want to kill him. I wouldn't want to go to Azkaban because of him!"  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione declared. "Just try and think how insignificant he is, and then he won't bother you anymore."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll try. Couldn't hurt, right?"  
  
"Right." Hermione smiled and sat down on the front steps of the Shrieking Shack. Ron sat down next to her. Ron slowly reached his hand over to Hermione's and laced their fingers together. The two, both not knowing what to do, sat in silence. Ron looked over to Hermione who was smiling into her lap. Right as Ron was going to try and start a conversation, Harry came and found them. Noticing that Hermione and Ron were holding hands, Harry got embarrassed and choked on his "Hello."  
  
"Hey, sorry to leave like that. I just needed some air." Hermione said.  
  
"Um, ya." Harry sat down next to Ron. "So, uh, whacha guys doing?"  
  
"Ugh, stupid Malfoy was bugging us." Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Ya, but now his bloody nose will be bugging him so it's alright!" Ron grinned.  
  
"You didn't!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Oh he did." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nice mate! Way to go. About time somebody put him in his place!"  
  
"Well let's just hope you don't get expelled, Ron." Hermione stated. "For all we know, Malfoy has already got a hold of his dear old dad, and you can just imagine what that man is capable of!"  
  
***Back at Hogwarts***  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron bustled into the castle joking and laughing about the rest of their Hogsmeade trip. Ginny had been back for a while and was just coming out of the library. She caught Harry's eye and stopped in her tracks. Harry didn't know what to do so he just looked down at his feet. Ginny rolled her eyes and stalked off up the stairs. Hermione noticed this confrontation and nudged Harry hard in the ribs.  
  
"Ow! What?" Harry rubbed his side and shugged. Hermione cocked her head to show Harry that he was being stupid. "What?!!" Harry repeated more defensively.  
  
"Ugh. Nothing." Hermione glared at Harry. "I'm going to take a shower before dinner. I'll see you two then." Hermione stalked up the stairs after Ginny.  
  
"Okay, I guess I'm lost!" Ron scratched his head. "What just happened?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Harry sighed. "I think I did something stupid, again. I just don't understand girls I guess." Harry started going up the stairs without waiting for Ron's reply. However, he felt Ron walking right behind him.  
  
"Ronald Weasley." called an all too familiar stern voice. Both Harry and Ron turned around to see Professor McGonagall at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Oh no... What does she want this time? I swear I didn't do anything wrong." Ron muttered to Harry.  
  
"I'll see you in the Common Room then." Harry whispered back. Then he went up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Ron unwillingly walked down to Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Follow me, Mr. Weasley." she said curtly.  
  
*****  
  
"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked. She and Ginny were now sitting in a secluded corner in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Oh, nothing..." Ginny looked back down at her book. Hermione noticed that Ginny was reading her book upside down. She took the book out of Ginny's hands and placed in on the table.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you. You know you can tell me anything." When Ginny didn't respond, Hermione took Ginny's hands in her own. "I have a feeling this is about Harry. Am I right?"  
  
Ginny looked up. "You are too good."  
  
"I know." Hermione smiled. "What did the stupid git do this time?"  
  
"Oh, it's not him. It's me. I was trying to tell him something and he wasn't listening so I got mad and stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. I left him all alone. Now he is probably mad at me." Ginny said all in one breath.  
  
"Ginny, Harry is a boy. He doesn't get the concept of listening yet. Just give him some time and he might grow out of it. Oh, who am I kidding? He is a prat, and let's just leave it at that. What were you trying to tell him anyway?"  
  
"Oh, just that-"  
  
Just then, Harry came through the portrait hole which caused Ginny to stop mid-sentence.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Ginny muttered to Hermione through the corner of her mouth. She gave Harry another nasty look and swept off up the stairs to the girls' dormatory. Harry turned to Hermione who gave him the same look Ginny did.  
  
"What? You aren't going to leave in a huff as well?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Believe me, Harry, I want to. But I think that since I'm your friend I should give you some advice. Talk to Ginny." Hermione gave Harry half a smile. I'll see you at dinner." She turned and followed in Ginny's quake upstairs.  
  
Harry slumped into the nearest armchair. Why are all girls so hard to understand? Harry thought to himself. Do they do this just to spite me? I just don't get it! Harry was volted back to reality with the sound of someone coming through the port hole. Harry stood up and saw Ron climb through the portrait hole without even noticing Harry. He was muttering something along the lines of "She is always right!"  
  
"Who's always right?" Harry asked. Ron whipped around. He looked very angry.  
  
"Hermione! Who else?" Ron huffed.  
  
"What was she right about?"  
  
"What do you think?!" Ron cried.  
  
"Wait...you don't mean... You didn't get expelled did you?" Harry asked in disbelief. Ron just stared at Harry not saying a word. 


	13. The News

  
  
A/N: Alrighty, sorry it's taken me longer to update this chapter but I've been really busy with papers for school and GETTING MY BRACES OFF!!! WHOOO HOOO! Ahem, sorry...let's just continue shall we...  
  
*~*The News*~*  
  
"Are you kidding?!" Harry shrieked, sounding much more feminine then he would have liked.  
  
"Does it look like I'm KIDDING, Harry?!" Ron spat.  
  
"So they EXSPELLED you?"  
  
"Well they might as well! They suspended me!"  
  
"Well, it could be worse..."  
  
"...for a MONTH!"  
  
"Oh." Harry stated dumbfounded. The boys just stood there in silence with their heads down until Hermione came back downstairs from the girls' dormitory.  
  
"Hey." Hermione smiled at Ron. Ron looked up and gave her a half smile.  
  
"I guess I should go pack then..." Ron sighed and went upstairs. Hermione was confused and looked to Harry for an explanation.  
  
"What am I not understanding?"  
  
Harry sighed rather heavily and debated whether or not to tell Hermione what he knew. He decided that he would. "When you went upstairs to follow Ginny (was it weird that he got butterflies in his stomach with the mere mention of her?) McGonagall called Ron away. Turns out they are suspending him..."  
  
"What! Are you serious?!" Hermione was livid. Harry nodded his head and opened his mouth to speak again but Hermione wasn't finished. "That stupid Malfoy needs to learn how to keep his ruddy mouth shut. The next time I see that greasy git, he won't know what hit him! I'll rip that prefect badge right off his robes and shove it up his..."  
  
"Hermione, please!" Harry interrupted. As much as he disliked Malfoy, now wasn't the time to discuss how much fun it would be to see him in turmoil. "They are only suspending him for a month. He should be back by November...  
  
"You have to be joking! This is ridiculous! How could they..." but Hermione was interrupted this time by Ron thundering down the stairs with his trunk. "You're leaving NOW?"  
  
"They told me to get my things and get downstairs so that's what I'm doing..." Ron said matter-of-factly. He had lost all of his emotion.  
  
"But..." Hermione was at a loss for words.  
  
Ron nodded to Harry. "Later mate." Harry was speechless. He managed to nod back, with his month half open in disbelief. Ron made his way over to Hermione. Without letting go of any of his belongings, he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll owl you." he whispered, then kissed her cheek again. Ron left without so much as a look around the common room. He didn't even notice the other Gryffindors whispering with curiosity.  
  
When he was half way through the port hole, Ron looked back to see the entire common room quiet, just staring at him. Harry and Hermione were in the front of the group, Harry still with his mouth open, and Hermione with her hand placed on her cheek where he had kissed it. He turned and let the picture of the Fat Lady close. Even she could tell that Ron had never felt so bad in his entire life.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione seemed to have lost all her energy as she collapsed into a huge arm chair that was facing the fireplace. Harry slowly sat down in the chair opposite Hermione. His eyes were glazed over and the two just sat that there with out saying a word. They couldn't fathom what had just happened.  
  
After a good while, Ginny came downstairs. When she saw Harry, her fist instinct was to scoff in his direction and head right back up to her room, but when she saw that he wasn't his usual cheerful self, she slowly walked over to the fireplace. Ginny just stared at Harry, then Hermione. They both just stared at the floor and didn't even notice she was there.  
  
Ginny cautiously sat down on the arm of Harry's chair so she wouldn't startle him. She started to rub his back, until he finally snapped out of his gaze. He looked up at Ginny, looking a bit confused as to how she suddenly appeared beside him.  
  
"Are you alright Harry?" she asked in a low tone.  
  
"Ya...what? I mean, ya. What?"  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Um...he left..." Harry said with bated breath.  
  
"Who left?" Ginny was totally in the dark.  
  
"Ron...Ron left." Harry said a bit louder, as if he just realized what had happened.  
  
"Well...when is he coming back?"  
  
"What?" Harry was still dazed.  
  
"Harry! What is wrong with you? What does it matter if Ron is gone right now...you've spent longer times away from him before. Where is he? Down in the kitchens or what?"  
  
"Um, no..." Harry was having trouble stringing his words together.  
  
"Ugh! Then where is he?" Ginny was getting irritated.  
  
"He's going home." Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes for the first time and Ginny noticed that there was genuine concern in Harry's eyes.  
  
"What? Why? Is he okay?"  
  
"Um, he...he got suspended."  
  
"From SCHOOL??" Ginny cocked her head back.  
  
"Ya." Harry winced, worried of what Ginny's expression was going to be.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Ginny jumped off the arm of the chair. She was now wide eyed and looked a bit dangerous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SUSPENDED?!?!?!"  
  
With Ginny's outburst, Hermione snapped back to reality. Harry and Ginny both noticed that Hermione had flinched in her seat. Hermione looked around the room as if she didn't know where she was. She looked right past Harry and Ginny. Then, she scanned back around the room and noticed them the second time around. "Hey Gin." she stated in an undertone.  
  
Ginny wanted to blow up at Hermione. How could she not care that Ron was suspended. Ginny was about to refute Hermione when Harry squeezed her arm to make her stop. She then realized that this was not the way that Hermione usually acted either. Hermione DID care that Ron was suspended. For some reason, Ginny felt bad that she reacted the way she did. If Ron's two best friends (or whatever Hermione and Ron were...she wasn't quite sure) were so quiet about this whole ordeal, why did she blow up like she did? Ginny suddenly felt very out of place. She nodded to Hermione as a response and left the common room. She needed time to think. They all needed time to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Alright, I know a whole bunch of you didn't want me to expel Ron. Luckily for you, I didn't... And I had written the chapter before I read the reviews so really lucky for you guys. Heh.  
  
Anja- Alright, keep reminding me to put some Fred/George because I think that would be awesome to have them in there. I don't know why I haven't had them yet...  
  
Tequila- So, how does it feel to be in the dark with everyone else now? Heh.  
  
MacCoinaith- Ya, Mrs. H told me to check out your penname, but you hadn't set it up yet. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I plan on writing a LOTR one, but prolly not for a while. No need in getting your hopes up...  
  
Tanja J Potter, magic sparkle, Rinaula, Jesika, and hogwartsian hobbit- sorry if I disappointed you all. You all hoped that Ron wouldn't be expelled. But he's not EXPELLED so that's the good thing...  
  
So review and I won't kill you...I mean... 


	14. Hard Times

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it's been a while since I last updated. But I had a killer AP Calculus test today so I'm so thankful that that is over with. So I will be pretty busy with all my graduation stuff for the next couple of weeks so it will probably take a while for me to update chapter 15. And yes, Anja, I will try my best to put in some Fred and George. I'm so ashamed of my self for not putting them in sooner. I love them both! K, let's read…**

Hard Times

The next few days at Hogwarts were surreal. Ginny felt totally alone. She was now the only Weasley at Hogwarts, something she thought wouldn't happen for another two years. Harry and Hermione had hardly talked to anyone, let alone each other. They were like walking zombies and everyone had noticed. All the other Gryffindors were more sullen than usual but they all could at least function throughout the day. Harry and Hermione were just drifting from class to class. Hermione hadn't taken notes in three days. Something was seriously wrong. They needed a wake up call, and fast.

But the person to do the waking was very unsuspected. While eating lunch (in silence, everything was done in silence), Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were interrupted by a very recognizable voice.

"What's going on here? Why are the school's most famous witches and wizards so sad these last few days"

All three of the Gryffindors looked up so see Draco Malfoy. He was by himself, which was surprising. Ginny was up in his face faster than lightening. "Who do you think you are, thinking you are welcome to come and talk to us"

Harry and Hermione were shocked at Ginny's outburst. Not to mention her cat-like reflexes. She had gotten up from the table so mad. But Harry and Hermione weren't as surprised as Malfoy, who was startled so much that he took a few steps back, which caused him to bump into the Ravenclaw table and sit on the bench. He bumped into a girl that was eating there. She looked at him in disgust and got up and moved.

Draco looked from the Ravenclaw girl's rude expression, to Harry and Hermione's shocked expression, to Ginny's livid expression. "Do you have nothing to say for yourself Malfoy" Ginny pushed his shoulder. "Huh? Too scared to talk back now that you know the consequences! Come on, say something!"

Everyone had stopped eating and was now looking at the scene that Ginny had caused. Malfoy just sat there like a stupid fish, with his mouth opening and closing without any sound coming out.

Ginny took Malfoy's idiotic silence as another chance to rant. "You make me SICK!" She pulled Draco up by the arm and pushed him away. Draco was still shocked at what was happening that he stumbled backwards. Fortunately, for his behalf, he regained composure and didn't fall. Draco made the best that-didn't-bother-me look he could and stalked out of the Great Hall.

Ginny sat back down next to Hermione and across from Harry. She went back to eating as if nothing had happened. Hermione and Harry exchanged looks, but they went back to eating as well.

After their morning classes, Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ginny to get out of her last class under a tree by the giant lake. After ten minutes of silence Hermione spoke.

"Is it wrong to want to talk about something else?"

"Besides Ron you mean?" Harry suggested.

"Ya." Hermione said weakly. She looked down at the ground, ashamed.

"I guess that's fine. I think it would help us both if we did…ya know…talk about something…else." Harry fidgeted as he said this. He felt awful talking about Ron as a subject of conversation rather than as his best friend.

"So…" Hermione tried to start a "normal" conversation.

"Ya…" Harry supplied weakly. The two sat in silence once again until they saw Ginny exit the castle off in the distance. They couldn't miss that red hair if they tried.

"So ya, weird thing about Ginny and Neville, huh?" Hermione stated, finally breaking the silence.

"What about them?" Harry asked.

"Oh THAT'S what you weren't listening to. Ginny told me that you were ignoring her or whatever back in Hogsmeade. She was trying to tell you that Neville asked her out. She said yes."

Harry's stomach sank. "What? Why?"

"Oh, how nice of you Harry! Perhaps she said yes because she actually wants to go out with him!"

"Oh." Harry practically whispered. He looked back to where Ginny was walking towards them. She was now halfway between Harry and Ginny and the castle. Hermione looked at Harry, then at Ginny. Then at Harry looking at Ginny. Hermione smiled.

"You LIKE her!"

Harry snapped his head to look at Hermione. He snapped too quickly though and hurt his neck. He groaned "I do not!" while rubbing his neck.

"Oh, don't give me that! I can tell that you like her!" Hermione egged on.

Harry was getting nervous. He looked back at Ginny. She seemed to be coming closer so much faster. "What makes you think that?" Harry asked, avoiding Hermione's eyes.

"The way you look at her, Harry. I don't know why I haven't noticed before."

Harry looked back at Ginny. Damn, that girl was walking too fast. He didn't want Ginny to overhear what they were talking about.

"Harry, Harry, Harry," Hermione shook her head. "You are sixteen, but you still have so much to learn." And with that, Hermione got up and walked towards Ginny. Harry wasn't quite sure what Hermione was doing. He stood up to start following her but saw that she had reached Ginny. Harry stayed put and watched as they talked.

Then Harry saw Ginny look at him as if Hermione was talking about him. Harry was caught off guard so he sat down quickly and looked away. He then realized how stupid he just acted and froze, not knowing what to do next.

Before Harry knew it, Ginny was sitting down next to him. "Hey, Hermione said she forgot something in Flitwick's classroom. She said she'd meet up with us later."

"Is that what you guys were just talking about?" Harry asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Well, mostly. She also said you had to ask me a question…" Ginny provided, waiting for Harry's question.

"I wasn't going to ask you a question. Why would Hermione say that?"

"She said it was about Neville…" Ginny prompted.

Harry's throat tightened. For some reason, when Ginny said Neville's name, Harry wanted to scream. "Oh him" he responded matter-of-factly.

"What did you want to ask?" Ginny pressed. She fell back onto her elbows to get more comfortable. Harry tried his hardest not to notice that her belly button was now showing from under her un-tucked shirt.

"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I…I'm…that I'm sorry that I wasn't paying attention to you that day in Hogsmeade. Hermione told me that you are going out with Neville and I am happy for you. Really, I am." Harry spat out haphazardly.

"Oh." Ginny sounded disappointed. "So there wasn't an actually QUESTION you had?"

Harry had hundreds of questions. Why are you with Neville? What do you see in him? What does he have that I don't? Wait, was Harry really thinking all this?

"No, no questions." Harry stated, looking away from Ginny. He turned to see that Cho had just walked up to them.

"Hey Harry, can I talk to you for a second?" Cho asked sheepishly.

"Um," Harry looked back at Ginny. She had a look that Harry couldn't decipher. He couldn't tell if she was upset or just curios. Maybe both? "Um, ya, sure. I'll catch up with you later, Ginny."

Cho held out her hand to help Harry up. He took it. Once he was standing, he was going to let go, but Cho held on. They walked away hand in hand.

"Great, I'll just sit here all by myself." Ginny muttered to herself and let her elbows drop so she could lie down. She hit her on the ground harder than she had expected. "Ow." She muttered and just closed her eyes.

Back in the Castle

Hermione had not really left anything in Flitwick's classroom. She just wanted Harry and Ginny to have some time alone. She could tell that Harry liked Ginny and she knew that Ginny had liked Harry since forever. So why was Ginny going out with Neville? The two girls had never talked about Neville liking her before. They always steered clear from that topic.

Once Hermione was half way up the staircase to the third floor she ran into the one person she would have been fine with never seeing again. Malfoy. They both froze in mid step. Draco was the first to move. He took the two steps he had left very slowly until he met Hermione on the landing in the middle of the staircase. Then he spoke. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"I have nothing to say to you. I thought you couldn't get any worse than a bully, but it turns out that you are just a cowardly snitch!" Hermione went to stalk past him and when she brushed him, Draco grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He pointed his finger so hard at her that it hit her sternum.

"You have NO right to speak to me like that. You have NO idea how I live my life, and you have NO idea what you are talking about!" Draco yelled through clenched teeth then threw her arm down to her side. Hermione rubbed her arm and opened her mouth to speak back. But Draco wasn't finished.

"No, you don't get to talk! You're little red headed friend made a fool out of me and none of you even know the truth!"

"What are you talking about! You told someone what Ron did and now he is gone!" Hermione fought back tears. There was no way that she was going to cry in front of Malfoy.

"Once again you amaze me, Granger. You think you could get SOMETHING right. But you are completely wrong with all of this. If you think I ratted out your precious boyfriend, then you've got something coming! I didn't say shit!" And with one last finger point, Draco took off down the stairs, no doubt towards the dungeons.

Hermione just stood there aghast. If Draco didn't get Ron suspended, who did?

**A/N: So I'm warning you all now that it is going to be a long wait for the next chapter to get up. When I first started posting this story, I had already written 12 chapters. So in 5 weeks, I really only wrote 2 chapters. And I have finals next week, then I'm graduating, and all the parties…I'm just letting you all know now that it will probably take a lot longer to get the next chapter up. Sorry!**

**Zinis- I'm sorry that I made you cry so much…**

**Tequila- I'm so ashamed that you didn't notice that I got my braces off! Hmpf! Just kidding, it's all good. Next time you see me, tell me to smile!**


	15. Long Day

**A/N: Okay, first off, all of you guys have to go read this one review by someone called "ucausedmetogetmotionsickness!" This person tried desperately to rip me a new one, but s/he failed miserably. It would be fine if you all just laughed at that person, just like I did. Ahem, anyway…**

Long Day

Harry looked back at Ginny. She was lying down in the grass. "Was she that relieved to see me gone?" Harry thought to himself. Soon, he stopped thinking about Ginny and realized that he was walking hand in hand with Cho.

"Um, Cho?" Harry started.

"Yes, Harry?" she responded.

"What do you need?" Harry asked this with much caution. He didn't want Cho to blow up at him like she did so many times last year.

They had now reached a stone bench and Cho gestured for Harry to sit down. Cho slipped her hands under her skirt so that she wouldn't sit on it funny. Harry took his chance to keep his hands to himself. He put his hands into his pockets and sat down. Needless to say, he looked very uncomfortable.

Harry and Cho sat in silence. After what seemed like forever, Cho spoke. "Harry."

Harry didn't know what she meant by that. After Cho didn't continue, Harry decided to respond. "Cho.:

Cho smiled and hugged Harry, which was very awkward considering Harry's hands were still in his pockets. He couldn't even take them out if he had wanted to because Cho had leapt onto him so hard.

Harry thought that Cho would hug him forever so he coughed, hoping that it would signal Cho to let go. Luckily, for Harry, it worked.

Cho pulled away from Harry and brushed her hair away from her face and behind her ear. Harry suddenly remembered last Christmas in the Room of Requirement. Even though his kiss with Cho wasn't that remarkable, Harry couldn't help but wonder how a second kiss would be like if he ever got the chance…

"I've missed you Harry." Cho stated.

What was this girl, the queen of short statements? Harry did not know what Cho wanted to hear him say. So Harry opted to say nothing. When Cho, once again, said nothing in response to Harry's silence, Harry got up to leave. He didn't have time to play these games.

"Wait, where are you going?" Cho stood up as well.

"Um, I've just got a lot to think about…" Harry didn't really know what he meant by this, but he knew that it would make Cho back off, at least for a while. That girl reads a lot into things. So Cho would most likely think more than he will.

Harry just walked away. He didn't want to look back. He didn't want to see Cho's reaction.

In the castle

Ginny flopped down onto her bed in the fifth year dormitory. She was relieved to be by herself. She didn't feel very sociable right now. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard crying in the next room.

She wasn't going to bother the crying girl until she realized that the crying was coming from the sixth year dormitory. Ginny rushed into the next room and, sure enough, Hermione's bed had the curtains covering it.

A figure was sitting on the bed with their knees pulled up to their chest and their head on their knees. Ginny pulled back the curtains and saw Hermione there. Hermione was crying so hard that she was gasping for air.

Ginny didn't even know if Hermione noticed that she was there. "Um, Hermione?" Ginny asked, soft enough as to not scare Hermione, but loud enough so she could hear her over her sobs. Hermione jumped a little bit and raised her head. When she saw Ginny, she stopped crying, but continued to sniff.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"It's…nothing…" Hermione stuttered through involuntary gasps of air. "I just…got a…little shook…up."

"A LITTLE!" Ginny cried. "This is not a LITTLE shook up. Why are you so upset?"

"It's…nothing. Draco just…"

"What did that dick say this time!" Ginny asked, rather blunt, like always.

Hermione let out a half laugh, half scoff at Ginny's choice of words. She had calmed down a bit. "In all honest, I was being mean, so Malfoy was his usual bratty self."

"Ugh. You are too fair Hermione." Ginny rolled her eyes. Hermione shrugged. They both laughed. "So what did the amazing bouncing ferret say that rubbed you the wrong way?"

"Well, he said that he didn't tell on Ron."

"That's ridiculous! Of course he did! Why wouldn't he?" Ginny plopped down on Hermione's bed.

"I'm not sure. But believe me, Ginny," Hermione made deliberate eye contact with her best friend. "Draco wasn't lying when he said that."

Ginny didn't even have to ask Hermione if she was sure. Ginny could tell that, for whatever reason, Hermione could tell that Malfoy was telling the truth, for once.

Harry was walking through the castle without knowing where he was going. His mind was mush and he was too confused and tired to care that he had wondered in the total opposite direction of the Gryffindor common room.

After about ten minutes of useless drifting, Harry's mind finally woke up and he was able to find the correct way to the Fat Lady's portrait. But for some reason the Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait. Harry sighed; she was probably off visiting her friend, Violet…again.

"Where's the Fat Lady?" came a voice behind Harry.

Harry turned around and saw Neville. Great, JUST the person he wanted to see. Harry turned back to look at the empty portrait. "Dunno." he muttered.

"How long has she been gone?" Neville asked.

"I don't know alright!" Harry snapped. "It's not like I've been here all day!"

"Sorry…" Neville stated a little defensively.

"Well you should be!" Harry gave Neville a rather sour look. Why was he acting like this? He was never mean to Neville. Neville had never done anything to deserve this…until now…

"Harry, is there something bothering…" Neville started.

"Flibberdeegit." Harry ignored Neville. The Fat Lady was back and let the two boys inside upon hearing Harry say the password.

When Harry entered the common room, he saw Hermione and Ginny descending from their dormitories. Hermione's eyes were blood shot. Harry could tell she'd been crying. Harry and Neville went over to Hermione and Ginny, respectively.

Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and rubbed it with his thumb. "Hey…" he said soothingly. "Is everything okay?"

"Ya. I was just shook up." Hermione gave Harry a smile. "I'm fine now. Thank you." Hermione gave Harry a hug. While hugging Hermione, Harry looked over Hermione at Ginny. Ginny had looked away when they started hugging, but then grabbed Neville's hand, gave Harry a very determined look, and led Neville away.

Hermione ended her hug with Harry and sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry followed suit. Hermione then told Harry of her encounter with Draco Malfoy.

"Well we have to find out who is responsible then." was Harry's response to Hermione's story.

"But how do we go about doing that?" Hermione pondered. "We can't just go about asking people if they had anything again Ron…"

"I know we can't do that. But I know who can." Harry smirked.

The next morning Hermione and Harry were eating breakfast together. Almost every time Hermione looked down at her plate, Harry took his chance to catch a glimpse of Ginny and Neville. They were eating together and Ginny kept laughing at what Neville was saying. Since when was Neville funny?

"Okay," Hermione brought Harry's attention back to her. "When are we going to talk to Luna?" Harry had thought that Luna would be the perfect person to ask around about Ron for two reasons. One, Luna seemed to like Ron, in one way or another and two, no one would question why Luna was asking since she was so "loony."

"We can go talk to her today if you want." Harry suggested.

"Okay, we should find her at lunch."

Harry and Hermione's conversation was cut short by hundreds of owls bringing the morning post.

Not to his surprise, Harry did not receive anything. He normally would receive something from Sirius to tell him how things were going, but since the terrible events in the Department of Mysteries last year, Harry could no longer receive letters from his godfather. But Harry's sad thoughts where interrupted when he noticed how happy Hermione was reading the letter she got.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry asked slyly and tried to read Hermione's letter. But she just turned to face him so her letter was only visible to herself. She finished reading her letter, but not without a series of smiles and short giggles.

"What does it say?" the suspense was killing Harry.

"Nothing." Hermione dismissed Harry with a small giggle. "I…uh…I gotta go." Hermione got up with a huge smile on her face. "I'll see you at lunch!" And with that, Hermione almost literally left the Great Hall skipping.

"Why is she all giddy?"

Harry turned around to see Luna standing there. Just the person he needed to see.

"I don't know." Harry answered honestly.

Luna sat down next to Harry. "And people say I'M weird…" Harry chose not to comment on this. But he did have something to discuss with her.

"Hey Luna, I was wondering if you could help me with something." he asked.

"Sure." Luna said. "I'll help you with ANYTHING." She added with a wink.

"Um." Harry furrowed his brow. "Okay…"

Luna just looked at Harry. "Well…what is it that you need?"

"Oh! Ya, um…" Harry recovered from what Luna had just said. "I wanted to know if you could ask around and see if anyone knew who ratted on Ron and got him suspended." Harry didn't think he had to dance around asking Luna. She was always so blunt with what she said, so why shouldn't he be blunt?

"I don't need to help you."

Harry hadn't expected that. "Why not?"

"Because I already know who's to blame for Ronald's suspension." Luna gave Harry an absolutely devious smirk.

**A/N: Who loves cliff hangers? ME! Haha. So ya, I know that that took me forever, but I warned you all, so don't complain. I know that a lot of people love the summer because all their favorite authors just sit and home and write, but I work at an amusement park so, needless to say, I am very busy during the summer. I'll try and get the next chapter out before the month is over…I dunno though, I promise nothing.**

**Tequila-ya, so I didn't make your 2.5 week deadline…but I did it in 5 weeks…heehee…um…**

**Cashew-OMG, thanks for saying you like my story so much. I'm glad you finally were able to read it, I'm such a fan of your writing (and everyone else should be too!) so yea! Thanks for saying that I was spot on with Ron! I loved your saying "boys, can't live with them, can't kill them legally!" I laughed for like 2 minutes…and that's a long time. Oh, and you will find out why Malfoy didn't tell on Ron.**

**GryffindorGoddess and Zinis-Thank you so much for congratulating me on my graduation. It's much appreciated. I'll be expecting your checks any day now…Haha! **

**Oh ya, review please!**


	16. Awakenings

**A/N: Don't panic! The world is NOT ending! I have, in fact, actually updated. Now let's just hope all my readers are still with me. I can't even try to apologize for the incredibly long wait, but a college kid has to do what a college kid has to do! I got my scholarship so I'm a happy camper!**

**Okay, just so I don't confuse anyone, the beginning of this chapter kind of repeats a bit of the end of last chapter but in more of Hermione's point of view, rather than Harry's… It starts with the letter that she was reading…

* * *

**

Awakenings

_Hermione,_

_Boy, does being suspended suck! I told Mum that they suspended me for punching Malfoy so, surprisingly, she only yelled at me for five minutes. At least it wasn't like that one time that Fred and George cut Ginny's hair while she was sleeping and bet on how long it would take her to notice. Mum went mental!_

_Anyway, all I've been doing these past two weeks is sitting around the Burrow doing nothing. Well, not nothing. All I've really been doing is thinking about you…_

_This is why I owled you. I have to see you again. Could you meet me in the Room of Requirement during breakfast today? That would be wicked._

_Um,_

_Ron_

"What does it say?" apparently the suspense was killing Harry.

"Nothing." Hermione dismissed Harry with a small giggle. She wasn't about to share this moment with anyone. "I…uh…I gotta go." Hermione got up with a huge smile on her face. "I'll see you at lunch!" And with that, Hermione almost literally left the Great Hall skipping

Hermione walked up the stairs, debating whether to go to the common room and see if she looked alright, or go straight to the Room of Requirement to see Ron. She decided that she couldn't wait to see Ron so she made her way to her and her classmates' former DA secret meeting place.

The walk took nearly forever, and the butterflies in Hermione's stomach weren't helping. However, she didn't seem to mind the feeling of anticipation, and before she knew it, Hermione found herself walking by her former DA meeting room three times, thinking that the only thing she needed was to see Ron. She saw her hand crack the door open. She stopped, took a deep breath, then went inside.

Harry just sat there. Luna knew who told on Ron. For some reason he didn't know how to react to that. "Oh." was all that he could muster up to say.

"Well, if you don't want to know I can just leave…" Luna got up slowly, knowing that she would be sitting back down in a matter of seconds.

"No, I want to know!" Harry came back to reality. "You really know who got Ron suspended?"

"Yup." was all Luna said.

Harry sighed heavily and closed his eyes while he asked, "And who exactly would that be, Luna?" When Harry opened his eyes, Luna was smiling.

"Me." she stated simply.

It took Harry a full minute where he was completely motionless for him to register what Luna just confessed. But before he could say anything Luna spoke. "And people call ME loony…" she then got up and made her way out of the Great Hall.

"Have a fight with your girlfriend, Potter?"

Harry knew that drawl all too well. "What do you want, Malfoy?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you and that Mudblood, Granger, better stop accusing me of telling on Weasel Boy!"

"Okay, sorry." Harry wasn't up to listening to anymore of what Malfoy had to say.

Draco was a little taken aback by how quickly Harry gave up a fight. He was more shocked by the fact that Harry had apologized to him. "What!"

"What, what!" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"You just said you were sorry."

"Well I am." Harry stated matter-of-factly. He didn't know why Draco was so slow on the uptake. Draco cocked his head back and furrowed his brow in confusion so Harry continued. "I'm sorry that I assumed that you got Ron in trouble."

Draco looked as if he was going to say something nice, but decided against it. His expression changed before he said anything. "Well don't make that mistake again, Potter!" he spat and stormed off.

Harry shrugged and went back to eating his strawberry yogurt; his mind was too tired to care about anything.

* * *

Hermione stepped inside the Room of Requirement and her breath was taken with what she saw. Ron was standing by a small round table set up with candles and sliver platters with silver covers over the food. The candles made the room a dim red. Hermione stood in the doorway with her hand still on the doorknob and her mouth slightly open.

Ron walked over to her and took her hand from the doorknob. He reached behind her and closed the door. While his face was so close to Hermione's, Ron took the opportunity to kiss her check and whisper, "I missed you."

Hermione smiled and closed her eyes. The feel of Ron's breath on her skin made her heart flutter. "I missed you too," she breathed.

Ron led Hermione over to a chair at the table, pulled it out, and waiting for her to sit on it. This was a very romantic turn for Ron. Ron waiting for Hermione to sit down then took to the seat across from her.

Ron smiled. "I know how you are with house elves so I made the food myself…" and with an even wider grin, Ron lifted the covers off the silver platters to reveal peanut butter jelly sandwiches, fresh fruit and vegetables, and orange juice. "Freshly squeezed by yours truly!" Ron wore a triumphant look.

Hermione beamed. Then she realized that what she had assumed would be a delicious feast, turned out to be homemade sandwiches. Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked up at Ron.

"What?" he asked.

"You made my sandwiches?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Well I know how you are with house elves so…I made the food myself…" Ron shrugged.

"You made me sandwiches." Hermione repeated.

"Well it's all that I could really make…" Ron admitted innocently.

"You made me san… (Ron made an exasperated face) …I'm just kidding." Hermione leaned forward and touched Ron's hand that was on his knee under the table. "I LOVE sandwiches." She removed her hand from Ron's and began to eat.

* * *

Harry sat staring at his strawberry yogurt. He didn't feel like eating anymore. Things were definitely no going his way. Ron was suspended, Hermione was hiding whatever was in her letter from him, Cho was back in his life (_that girl is crazy_), and Ginny was going out with Neville (_fine! I like her!_), AND he was due for another stuffy hour and a half in Trelawney's Divination class. Luckily, for Trelawney, she was rehired after that toad of a woman was rendered incompetent by the centaurs.

All too soon Harry felt a body sit down next to him. He stared even harder at his yogurt hoping the person would just leave him alone. When the person did not leave, Harry took a spoonful of yogurt and turned his head away from the person. He could feel eyes burning into the back of his head.

Then he felt a hand on his thigh, and he realized too late that he had spit his yogurt all over his robes. He coughed and looked over at the person grabbing his leg.

"Can I help you with something, Cho?" he asked.

Cho leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Follow me." And with that she got up, and Harry watched her and her little swagger leave the Great Hall.

Harry sighed heavily and got up from the table. He exited the Great Hall just in time to see Cho going up the grand staircase. He followed her at a distance until he saw her open the door to an empty classroom on the forth floor. She looked back at Harry, winked, and then slipped inside.

Harry stopped, rolled his eyes, and continued to climb the stairs up to Gryffindor Tower so he could find some robes that weren't covered in pink dairy product.

* * *

Ron's Point of View

After Ron and Hermione's meal and a great catching up of recent events, there was, for the first time, a lull in the conversation. Hermione wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it on her empty plate. With the silence growing longer, Hermione sat on her hands and rocked back and forth. She looked around the room and cleared her throat. This noise prompted Ron to cough while mimicking what Hermione had done with her napkin. He got out of his chair and Hermione followed suit.

"Ya, well." Ron stated. He felt like face-palming himself; how could he say something so stupid!

So…" Hermione began, but Ron interjected with, "Uh, ya." What was he doing! Why did he keep uttering such dimwitted comments!

But Hermione either did not notice or did not care. "Thanks for this, Ron."

"Thanks for what?'

"For the food you made me, Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Oh ya. Right." Ron could have used another face-palm.

"I should really get going. Advanced Arithmancy…" Hermione said and started to make her way to the door. Ron took action and went to open the door for her.

Ron pulled the door wide open and leaned against it while he wrapped his arm around the back of the door and, with him being so tall, rested his hand on the top of it. He couldn't help giving Hermione a huge grin and hoped that it would make up for his stupid comments.

* * *

As Harry turned the last corner to face the Fat Lady's portrait, he rammed right into something and heard a groan. Okay, he rammed right into someone.

"Can't a girl tie her shoe?" It was Ginny. Harry had run into the top of her head and shoe was knocked back onto her bottom. Because of the collision, yogurt was now all in Ginny's hair.

Harry crouched down and picked up her spell book that she had apparently put down to tie her shoes. "Wow Harry, in much of a hurry? Feels like you broke my…" Ginny cut her sentence short because she went to rub her head only to find her hair covered in, "What the bloody…!"

Mortification dawned on Harry's face as he realized what just happened. "Oh no! Ginny, I'm so sorry! It's yogurt, I had a little mishaps with…"

"I don't care how it happened," Ginny interrupted. "Could you just be a gentleman and help me up!"

"Oh! Ya…" Harry tucked Ginny's spell book under his arm and offered her his hand, which she took. Harry's other hand was on her waist to support her weight as he lifted her to her feet. They were rather close to each other and Harry fought the urge to pull her in closer to him because of the damn yogurt on his robes! "You see," he said, "Cho had…" but before Harry could finish his comment, Ginny rolled her eyes and yanked her spell book out from under Harry's arm.

"I have to go take a shower now." Ginny stated harshly, turned from Harry, supplied the password to the Fat Lady, and let the portrait close right in front of Harry.

* * *

Hermione's Point of View

"Thanks again." Hermione said when she was halfway out the door. She braved a quick peck on Ron's lips. But what happened next, no matter how much she had thought about it in the past, took her completely by surprise.

Ron's hand was on the small of her back and he was pulling her towards him until their lips touched. It wasn't long before Ron's tongue penetrated Hermione's lips and entered her hot mouth. Ron pulled Hermione back into the room and deepened the kiss. Hermione pressed up against Ron while both their bodies closed the door.

After some time Ron stepped away from the door and moved Hermione and himself against the adjacent wall. He put his hand on the wall and the length of his arm increased the space between their two bodies, breaking the kiss and leaving Hermione against the wall with Ron leaning over her.

Hermione bit her lip and, for the second time in just a few minutes, something surprising happened. She grabbed Ron's shirt, (_too bad he wasn't wearing the school uniform of else she SO would have grabbed his tie_,) and pulled him towards her, making his smile the last thing she saw.

* * *

**A/N: I'm letting you ALL know NOW that I really don't know when I'll get the next chapter up, so I didn't leave a cliff hanger (or at least not that big of one). Writer's Block is a major bitch and college papers don't help one bit.**

**Oh, and yea for Rinaula, hiei's lil' dragon, Tequila2, Jenn, Amy-Chris, crazyone18, and TeenTypist for correctly guessing that Luna was the evil doer that turned in my favorite red head.**

**And HJP731, thanks a bunch for adding me to your favorite lists!**

**Alright, bye for now all you crazy kids! Thanks so much for reading, and let's all hope you'll be doing more of it a lot sooner!**


End file.
